


For Science

by Lyumia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aka might never be updated, Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cheesy AF dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dicks may or may not be touched, Human Experimentation, I just wanted to write about tentacles, I'm shit at actually writing stories, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Slow To Update, So hop on for the ride, Tentacles, The in between is a huge blank, The only thing I know is someone is going to die, To touch the dick or to not touch the dick, Weird Plot Shit, Whelp, that is the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: In which Zack discovers his random club hookup has tentacles. Whatever follows is purely for scientific study.





	For Science

He used to rank his days on a scale from “kinda weird shit” to “really weird shit” whenever something unexplainable went down. And he would've labeled whatever happened tonight something, squatting, and really confused in some dingy alley squinting at a man (if he could even be called that) who sheepishly stood across from him, rubbing the back of his neck that spurred a strange fondness that conjured the image of a dog sulking after their owner comes home while - but that was beside the point.  

“I… presume you want me to explain?” The man chuckled weakly gesturing to his… Thingies. In the shadow of the alley where the only buzzing and snapping Street lights illuminated the figure across from him in acidic green. 

“Yeah. That'd be a start” 

Neither spoke. The sound of gunshots in the distance buried beneath the silence didn't even force their gazes apart - this dwarfed the deafening bangs and the shrieks of sirens.

“So uh… The tentacles?” He pointed. 

“Right.” The other cleared his throat. “They… come out whenever I become excited. Too excited” He answered lamely. 

He hummed, nodding his head as he mulled over what the other told him, biting his lip at the memory of the stranger's low purr in the bar and stumbling out through the back pulling on each other's clothes with their lips pressed together with need before -

“Right.” He eyed the goddamn tentacles with purpose (and maybe even a tail? was that a tail?) smothering the pleasant hum in his chest the knowledge brought. “It would probably help if we introduced ourselves before we unpack whatever the hell that means.” He held out his hand. “My name is Zack. Nice to meet you…?” 

Glowing blue eyes flicked down to the extended hand. Slowly - to the point Zack almost considered closing the distance for him - a hand (albeit with sharp, black claws in place of nails) gripped his. “Angeal Hewley.” 

“So uh, do you like, need some help getting home? Cause I think everyone’s going to notice the lack of legs.” He eyed the tattered remains on the ground and around the swaying mass of tentacles. Shame too. They were really flattering jeans. “And you're kinda eye catching.” 

Zack was relieved when the man - Angeal chuckled, his shoulders sagging as he shook his head with a small smile. “You seemed to think I was lot more ‘eye catching’ a not too long ago.” Suddenly the mirth evaporated and his features scrunched up slightly as if he were in pain. “You're not just doing this because… you don't have a fetish do you?”

“What?!” He shook his head frantically, brows arched high. “I'm not gonna lie that and not tell you that I have some kinks but that's not why I wanna help you. I swear I'm not trying to take advantage. Not that I wouldn't wanna jump in bed with you if you asked” He laughed weakly. “Besides I'm allergic to seafood.” 

Angeal sighed, relief clear on his features. No words were passed but it gently nudged them closer while their worlds shifted to align together. “Regrettably, I'm more Marlboro than seafood.” One of his tentacles thumped against the wall behind him for emphasis. 

“Whoa, does that mean you're poisonous?” He leaned closer eagerly, reaching out for one of the tentacles. 

“No.” A pause. “Maybe.” 

Zack’s hand froze, and a with glance up at Angeal he watched in bewilderment as the man shrugged indifferently to what possibly could have killed him. “Most SOLDIERS are immune to a variety of toxins - and each one of us is capable of causing a different one. Because of that, we don't usually take civilians to bed. Or at least the first classes don't. Besides, it takes far too much time to allocate the necessary preparations and paperwork to even begin to go outside for prolonged periods of time. Even more so to sleep with someone.”

“So what made tonight different?”

Angeal stared. He had to strain his ears to hear the quiet response of “You.” At his confused silence, Angeal continued “For SOLDIERs with higher concentrations of mako our mutations are much more pronounced and harder to hide. These are… only most of mine.” He gestured to himself. “In order to sleep with someone, I would need a dose of hormones and other chemicals to keep my body from triggering any sudden shifts, and if I did, I have to wear a specialized materia designed to disguise my mutations from anyone who doesn't have mako in them. Apparently it did not account for my intense desire to mate…” He shifted uncomfortably. “You.”

“Duuuuudeee.” He laughed, partly mortified and partly faltered. “I think this tops the weirdest thing that ever happened to my life - and trust me, I thought there was nothing weirder than some shady guys in suits offering me to join their super secret super soldier program. I thought stuff like that only happened in comic books.” He crackled. He paused. He looked at Angeal who looked back knowingly. “… you mentioned something called soldier?” 

“SOLDIER.” Angeal nodded. “I'm not surprised the Turks propositioned you, given that you must have already had some contact with mako in order to see” he gestured again “this. And ” He coughed, looking Zack up and down. “You're … Well built.” 

He winked with a chirpy “Did I get scouted for my fantastic ass?” and Angeal shook his head - but he seemed amused at least. 

“As nice as it is, no. But we really shouldn't continue this conversation. At all. I'm breaking a lot of company policies just by letting you see me like this.” He pressed. “You should go. It was nice. This was nice.” 

“So no date?” He tried to keep his voice light, but inexplicable disappointment was sinking into his gut and sticking to the walls like the trash stuck to the pavement of the alley. 

He chuckled darkly, staring down at the grimy sidewalk. “No. It's better if you forget about me.”

“Fat chance.” He grumbled, biting on his lip to keep himself from pouting. At Angeal's quirked brow he quickly explained “Im not gonna lie and say we didn't hit it off.” He fumbled for words “And I don't mean that in the, “hey you're definitely high on the list of people I wanna have sex with” but more on the “hey I think you're someone I'd be pretty good friends with.” He forced himself not the move while he waited for Angeal to say something, anything. “‘Sides, it sounds like you could use a friend.”

“.... Pfffttt.” The sound was so strange - to hear, and see as Angeal bent over in the dark with his shoulders shaking. 

“Heyyyyy, didn't your parents tell you it's rude to laugh at a heartfelt confession?” He was probably pouting now, against his will again as he listened to the rich sounds and gasps Angeal made. 

It was kinda worth it. 

Only kinda. 

“You…” Angeal wheezed “Are either incredibly foolish or incredibly kind.” He covered his mouth with his hand, but it did nothing to stop the laughter. A stray cat skittered away from the two out from behind a dumpster, but not before watching them curiously with bright green eyes, the same shade of mako that powered the city. Angeal came closer, out of the green glow the streetlights cast on him, closer where if he wanted to reach out and explore his body. “How would you like a date? And before you accept, I hope you're aware it may have to be in a laboratory. Restaurants don't like me because I scare away their customers.” He chuckled. 

He didn't even know what that would even look like, and decided to ignore whatever that implied. “Pshaw, that's nothing. I once had a date in a sewer. I doubt a lab could be worse than that.” 

Angeal's eyes remained on him for another long pause, but he was happy to lay himself bare as he grinned lazily back at the man warm on the promises of whatever was in store. “Foolish then…” He murmured with fondness swelling in his voice. 

“So, when are you free?” 


End file.
